


Ringing in the New Year

by ElizaDarling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaDarling/pseuds/ElizaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve at Alfred's, and he and Kiku celebrate just by being together and sharing their love for each other. Rated T for mentions of sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Ameripan oneshot to ring in the new year, since Ameripan makes me feel warm and fluffy inside and I love it so much. It's still only 11:40 where I am, so this is within the time limit between 2012-2013. ^^
> 
> Warnings: crappy because I wrote it in an hour (literally), and mentions of sexual content. Not to mention excessive cheesiness and fluff.
> 
> Enjoy, and Happy New Year! :D

It'd already been a week since Kiku arrived at Alfred's LA home, but it didn't look like too long when it seemed, for the most part, all they were doing was going out, making out, having sex, cuddling, repeat. And honestly, Kiku loved just doing these simple things with Alfred—this was the one week a year he really didn't need to worry about anything. All he could do was relax, and let Alfred pamper to his needs.

Really, Kiku just loved doing nothing with Alfred, just like tonight. Being the one for show, Alfred decided Christmas and New Year's would be spent in his LA home—a vast, Beverly Hills chateau that Kiku found quite gaudy at times, but comfortable as well. Alfred admitted that he only really used this house for throwing parties, which was weird considering this year they neither attended nor hosted any parties, yet they were here.

Alfred said he wanted to show off for his lover, and Kiku had to admit he didn't mind when his boyfriend doted upon him. They didn't use too many of the rooms in the mansion, but they did utilize the Jacuzzi, pool, kitchen, main bedroom and bathroom, and living room quite often. And another thing Kiku had to admit, he loved having sex in new places, such as this couch on which they were sitting (where, a few years back, people were sitting for a Christmas party).

Since tonight was New Year's Eve, Alfred had decided they'd just stay in tonight. He'd made dinner (a simple salmon with an orange-Dijon sauce and baked potato), and they put on the New York New Year's countdown, watching celebrities perform in the snow whereas he and Alfred were warm and cozy under a blanket on this very couch, watching the large TV and anticipating those final moments of the year. Kiku sighed, content with where he was, and snuggled the blanket closer to his bare body.

Alfred, who was also naked but definitely didn't mind showing off, walked in just a half hour before the ball would drop, a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. Kiku smiled up at him and immediately snuggled up to him as Alfred settled himself under the blanket again. Post-dinner had consisted of one last round of sex before ringing in the new year, a tradition they'd always upheld ever since they started celebrating together. They exchanged breathy "I love yous" and held each other close, giving each other kisses every few seconds that'd make any person gag with how in love they were.

Kiku sipped at the hot chocolate, continuing to smile up at his lover. One thing he really couldn't help around Alfred was smile—his disposition was far too pleasant for Kiku not to do so. His head rested in the crook of Alfred's neck, nuzzling against him as he made sure their bodies were pressed together intimately, yet comfortably. Not sexually (for now, anyway), since there wasn't that much time before midnight. "Thank you," he murmured, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around both him and Alfred.

Alfred smiled down at his smaller, Asian boyfriend, and kissed the top of his head. "Hey, no problem," he replied. "It's the least I could do. You warm enough, baby?"

Kiku nodded and closed his eyes a moment, letting out a content sigh. "I can't believe another year has gone by," he pointed out. Another year of chaos, but these slow times with Alfred definitely made him happy. And he was especially ecstatic for another year of keeping up this wonderful relationship. He'd never leave Alfred for anyone, just as Alfred wouldn't leave anyone for him. They could tell—they were perfect for each other, despite their many differences.

"Yeah, well, as long as I can see you whenever I can, I'll be the happiest man on Earth," Alfred said, eyes only on Kiku. Unlike Kiku, he gulped down his hot chocolate rather than sipped it, loving the taste too much and wanting to drink it down as fast as he could. "This week has been amazing."

"Every moment with you has been amazing," Kiku retorted, and he wasn't lying. Ever since Alfred became his lover there'd been no moment together where he was ever unhappy. Every passing second with Alfred happened too fast—all he wanted was more of his amazing boyfriend. He gave a slight chuckle, looking up at Alfred with big, loving eyes.

Alfred replied with a small peck on his lips, which were warm and slightly wet from the hot chocolate. "Ditto," he uttered against Kiku's lips, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to hold him closer. In response to that Kiku huddled the blanket around them even tighter, nuzzling as close to Alfred as he could.

Fifteen minutes. Kiku knew Alfred would kiss him right at midnight, just as they had every year. They never popped any bubbly, or went out with others; they were content and complete with just being together at the beginning of every new year.

But this year Kiku felt like doing something a bit different. His heart beat with excitement at the feeling, though he'd said those three words many, many times. However, it was always in response to whenever Alfred said it. Kiku had never been the one to say it first, and now it was time for a difference. Yes, he loved Alfred more than how much he valued his own life. So why couldn't he freely admit it to Alfred? What could he possibly fear?

Whatever it was, Kiku knew he had to overcome this irrational fear, and tonight, at the end of this year, was the time to do it. With only five minutes left on the clock (Alfred had been quite focused on the TV while Kiku thought, occasionally rubbing his shoulder or trying to hold him closer), Kiku knew it was now or never. He had to end this year right.

"Alfred…?" he asked a bit softly, looking back up at his lover. He placed his mug aside, done with his hot chocolate. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Hm?" Alfred looked at the TV another moment before looking back at Kiku. "What's up, baby?"

A light blush covered Kiku's face and he knew if the circumstances were different he'd totally chicken out. But not this time. This time Kiku had to see this through to the end.

After taking a deep breath, Kiku closed his eyes then looked directly in Alfred's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you so much, Alfred." He said it a bit softly, but not so low that Alfred couldn't hear him. Kiku made sure to speak slowly, enunciating each word perfectly so it was clear to his boyfriend.

Alfred blinked a few times, but soon his smile grew into a large grin. He leaned in to kiss Kiku quickly, knowing midnight was just around the corner. "I love you, too, Kiku." Alfred wasn't really one to call Kiku by his name (he preferred Kiku's pet name "baby" much more), but this was clearly important and should be treated seriously.

Before they knew it, the ball started to drop, the people in Times Square chanting the last ten seconds of this year before entering in a new one. But Kiku and Alfred could only focus on each other, eyes locked. There was nothing but pure love Kiku could see in Alfred's eyes, and he couldn't wait to kiss him again.

" _Five… Four… Three… Two…One… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

At those three magical words Alfred leaned in to kiss Kiku, and they shared their first kiss of the new year—the first, Kiku was sure, of many to come. It was warm and wonderful, and everything he loved in his kisses with Alfred.

It was absolutely perfect.

They must have kissed for that entire first minute of the new year, because suddenly it became much more passionate. Kiku shifted himself until he was sitting in Alfred's lap, straddling him, and Alfred's arms had wrapped around Kiku's bare waist tightly. Kiku let out a small moan and locked his arms around Alfred's neck.

"I love you…" Kiku whispered against those amazing lips.

Alfred hummed in return, his hands roaming the expanse of Kiku's back. "I love you too, baby," he replied. "Now… Maybe we should take this a bit more comfortable…"

"Nah…" Kiku smirked against Alfred's lips and chuckled. "I kind of like the couch…"

Alfred let out a chuckle and laid Kiku down, keeping up their wonderful kiss.

"Happy New Year, baby…"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked, despite how totally cheesy that was. But this is how I see Ameripan, totally happy and fluffy and perfect. So if you don't like it, please don't diss them unless you want to start off your new year with me on the wrong foot.
> 
> But I would like to hear comments and reviews! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.
> 
> ~Eliza


End file.
